


It's Not Stalking If The Stalker Is Underage

by Thebrokenheartofatelltaleheart (mothraisnotapokemon)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothraisnotapokemon/pseuds/Thebrokenheartofatelltaleheart
Summary: Everyone knew the story.Ask anyone in town and they would tell you slightly verbatim how when Stiles was five he proposed to two people, Lydia Martin and Derek Hale.  He had presented them each with a ring he had won out of the quarter machine, and placed them on their fingers.  Vowing that he was a man of his word and he would woo and wed one of them, before running away.Of course the two that he proposed to had different takes and opinions on the proposal.Lydia had decided to ignore him, and tells everyone that she doesn’t remember Stiles ever proposing to her and how dare they think she would ever lower herself to date a delusional stalker.Derek just swore to his family while holding Stiles hand that there was no way that Stiles could be human.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Braeden/Derek Hale, Derek Hale & Paige, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 18





	It's Not Stalking If The Stalker Is Underage

Derek still remembers **that** day in the grocery store. 

It wasn’t just because his mother had dragged him with her to the grocery store. His other siblings all had excuses as to why they couldn’t go. His hadn’t fared well, now he thinks it’s because he had just said he needed to sleep and play Tetris on his phone. 

So Derek had ended up in the van, frowning the entire time. 

But **that** didn’t really change until they were in the snack sections and he got to choose what would be in their lunches. Of course he chose his favorite things; he was still choosing when he noticed **him**. Marching up to him, looking determined and on a mission was Stiles. He knew him because he was the librarians’ kid, and was always there on reading nights and when the elementary let out. Since the schools where just across the street from each other, Stiles crossed and entered the high school. Derek knew this because class faced the elementary school and would sometimes watch Stiles cross the street looking so very happy. 

Stiles had never paid him any attention before, but this time Stiles ran up to grabbed his hand and placed a ring with some white colored fake stone in it. Derek recognized it, when he had entered the store Stiles had been at the quarter machines, staring at the rings. 

“I Stiles Stilinski vow to wed you Derek Hale.” Stile told him staring up at him with bright eyes and a smile that could light a city for weeks, maybe even months. Derek had blinked, and nodded, before Stiles ran off. 

His mother who had been staring at them amused had stared for awhile as Derek stared at the space Stiles had been and then the ring that didn’t really fit his finger. 

“Should I start planning the wedding now?” His mother asked.

He didn’t respond or move till his mother sighed and dragged him away.

...................

Derek would and could describe Stiles as a miniature stalker in training that didn’t understand personal space or the very polite requests that meant Derek wanted to be left alone. 

He had been trailing behind his mother when Stiles the son of one of deputies marched right up to him, placed a ring on his finger and declared loudly in the packed grocery store that he would marry Derek. Derek had been stunned, left there standing with a ring on his pinky and with everyone around him in the grocery store staring. Derek remembers how some people sighed, others laughed and some shook their head muttering about kids these days. 

Derek remembers how Stiles had smiled before turning and running away. 

He just remembered that because it was strange, and Stiles was all about being strange and awkward and just not normal. Why he had kept the quarter machine ring with the white dull stone he couldn’t explain. It was on a chain now and hung in his room, sometimes he wore it but now age had made it even more fragile and it was safer hanging in his room, in a shadow box. 

Not that it mattered to him, even if his sister swore that once Derek had lost it and had turned the entire house upside down-some furniture he had-in search of it. Only to find it in the secret pocket of his gym bag, in a protective bag. 

Not that the ring mattered. 

Or the proposal. 

He was just a bit of a packrat with some things….that happened to be a ring and gifts he had received in the wooing process. Not that he had a scrapbook dedicated to his being wooed, because he didn’t and if you looked for it or found the nonexistent thing, he’d tear your throat out with his teeth. 

Besides if he did have one, it would just be a hard back scrap book with things in it, labeled with times and date and summarizes as to why it was in that book. 

So no, he didn’t have a scrapbook, or took a few classes at the local fine arts store to learn how to scrapbook.

The one thing that really mattered was how since that day, Stiles has been in his life. 

And having stiles in his life meant strange things, as in the sheriff’s department watching him, and the inability to not have a shadow that was named Stiles Stilinski. Stiles had a built in homing system that seemed to be focused on Derek at all times, because no matter where he was Stiles found him. 

Like a plague or a curse, or a precious gift. 

All this left Derek certain that Stiles is not normal.

Quite certain there is no way that Stiles could be human. He might be part missile guidance system, Derek had tried avoiding the brat, but Stiles always found him. It was almost like Derek was declaring his location each time he ran away. 

Not that he was running away, he had done that once, spent an entire day just running away from an elementary student. Stiles had stopped, stomped one foot on the floor and cried. Derek had gotten Stiles three ice cream sandwiches and a giant Gatorade, and treated the rest of the day and the following day as a date, a very clean, G rated date in public. After that he just took Stiles following him in stride, because he was not going to make an elementary student cry, again. 

His family, mostly his sister and uncle had joked about Derek sending mixed signals to Stiles. Derek was either too indulgent or too dismissive. 

Derek was not indulgent to Stiles, he just didn’t like to see him cry, or be sad, or look at Derek like he had cancelled Christmas. Derek was also not dismissive, he had a date for the valentines dance at school, and sure afterward he had explained to a teary eyed Stiles that it wasn’t a date and she was just one of Laura’s friends. There might have been an impromptu dance with Stiles in the Library. The picture of it might have ended up in the nonexistent scrapbook. 

Mostly Derek ignored them and hid in his room. 

Because when he brought up that he thought Stiles wasn’t human, they just laughed. 

Derek had tried to make his case. He reminded them that Stiles always knew where he was. Their response, well he had a network of adults that helped him. 

He brought up how Stiles was always there when something strange happened. They reminded him that this was beacon Hills, weird always happened, Derek was only aware of it because his need to protect his shadow following him everywhere. 

Derek reminded them that Stiles wasn’t human. Their response, Derek was weird and awkward so of course it seem that no one normal could ever want him. 

It was obvious that his family didn’t understand. Stiles wasn’t human, he was always there and things happened when he was there. Derek sighed and watched the video on genetics that the sub in science was playing. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was five minutes ahead but Derek knew that very soon Stiles would be at the highchool with or without Scott and demanding Derek’s attention as he followed him for the last three classes of the day. Of course Derek could walk him over to his mother, Stiles mother was the librarian and she’d gladly keep him in the library with her. On the rare occasion that he had, the look of heartbreaking sorrow in the kids eyes had Derek feeling like he was monster. 

Derek sighed again and lowered his head when he heard it. 

The sound of a tiny elementary school student’s hand pounding on the window, Derek looked out the window; sure enough there was an ecstatic looking Stiles, who now that he had Derek’s attention had started to wave like a lunatic. 

No one in the classroom but the sub had bated an eye to the behavior. Derek sighed and waved back. Stiles was now jumping up and down in glee at the acknowledgement. The sub looked at Derek then at the young boy who was still jumping up and down and in glee still waving, then back at Derek who still waving in response. 

“He’s Derek’s boyfriend.” One of the kids sitting in the back taunted. “Cause Derek..” his voiced faded out into a shout as his chair seemed to be thrown out from under him, basically throwing the boy onto the floor. Derek looked at Stiles who was still smiling, but this was one of the things that Derek was talking about. The dick in the back had been sitting normally in his chair, no leaning back, just sitting and now the dick and his chair were on the floor. 

Derek sighed, as the sub continued to look between them then rushed to the notes that their assigned teacher had left. He wouldn’t be surprised if there was something about Stiles in there. 

He looked back at the window to where Stiles had just been. For a moment he felt panic that Stiles was gone, Stiles might be in 4th grade and the elementary school may have been across the street like the middle school, but Beacon Hills was a beacon for the supernatural and Stiles was just a kid. A far too trusting, naïve, defenseless and little kid, plus the entrance to the school was too far. S

Derek heard one of the side doors slam, and then could hear Stiles running in the hallway to his classroom, the feeling of relief at seeing Stiles relaxed Derek and annoyed him. It just didn’t sit well with Derek that Stiles was out of his eyesight. Didn’t he understand that it was dangerous, even Derek had to be wary, and Derek was a werewolf. 

Stiles happily stood in the doorway smiling at the sub who was looking at the boy and the notes left for the sub. 

“Derek can you move another chair by your desk for stiles…and help him up.” The sub told him in a voice that screamed this was in the notes but I still have no idea what is going on. Derek stood grabbing another chair and helping the mass of limbs that was stiles trying to do it on his own into the chair. 

“Hi Derek.” Stiles whispered, or at least tried to whisper. 

“Hi.” Derek mumbled back, no one was really looking at him but the wide eyed sub, everyone else was just used to it. 

“I brought a snack for you,” Stiles told him as he went through his Pokémon backpack, pulling out a juice and a package of cheese crackers. 

“Thanks.” Derek muttered as he took them, Stiles pulled out his own snacks and happily enjoyed them as he sat in class. 

The dick was back in his chair red faced in embarrassment, he looked at Derek and the kid next to him about to say something when Stiles looked back at him. He swore the kid sipping from the juice box suddenly looked terrifying. 

Derek looked at Stiles, who was staring at the guy who had fallen off his chair. Derek turned to look to, if that dick was bothering Stiles, Derek would handle it. Stiles patted Derek’s shoulder and smiled when Derek looked at him. It was sweet that Stiles was so pleased at sharing a snack with Derek. Derek smiled back; it was adorable how Stiles thought that sharing a snack and sitting with Derek in class was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. Derek took one more look at dick student, before looking at the clock even though it was five minutes ahead; he still had more than 30 minutes left in class. 

But at least he had a snack, he sighed when Stiles tried feeding him the crackers.  
………

When the bell for the next class rang, Derek packed his things away as Stiles threw their trash in the small trash can by the window. Derek needed to be careful; he would be carrying Stiles to his next classes. Between classes it was a free for all in the hallway, meaning it was dangerous for Stiles. Keeping Stiles close was safer. 

“Do you have practice today?” Stiles asked as Derek rearranged his Pokémon backpack on one of his arms, using both straps. Stiles looked into the hallway, it always amazed him how no one walked in a single file line, or how few teachers where in the hallways to smile and wave at the students as they passed by. 

“Yes.” Derek answered before he picked up Stiles, and carried him like a toddler. 

Derek did have practice, sure it was more like a meeting but he wasn’t telling Stiles that. Stiles couldn’t stay for practices, thankfully. Derek tired to ignore as Stiles pouted, as he walked into the hall. No one bothered him in the hallway, he noticed Laura walking to her class. She smiled at him in the smug and annoying way only a sibling could as she passed them. Waving at Stiles who waved back and all but yelled for her to have a great day, Derek glared at his sister as she passed them. 

His next class was English, it was a small class and no one sat next to him. It was just a few doors down in the sophomores hallway. He glanced into the math class to see Paige, just to catch a glimpse of her. He liked the way she smelled and how she was the same age as him; this was on the reasons that Peter and Laura had deemed him cruel to Stiles. But they didn’t understand, today he had a chance to get her attention and see if something became of that. Of course he would need her to understand that he wasn’t going to let their maybe relationship harm Stiles. Stiles was young, and had a crush on Derek and Lydia. Derek frowned as he thought of Lydia. 

_Last year there had been a presentation in the high school for the all the students; elementary, middle and high school. Derek hadn’t been looking for Stiles during the presentation, he had only seen Stiles in the playground briefly, and it was only out of disbelief that Stiles hadn’t found Derek and seated himself beside him. So he looked around, his uncle and Laura watching him in disbelief, since earlier they had heard him complain about Stiles. He stood and looked towards the very front when he saw **them** , sitting together and chatting happily together. He left the little corner that his uncle and sister occupied with him and headed to the front. All he could hear was **their** pleasant voices, drowning the rest of the world out. Stiles hadn’t even noticed him as they both gushed about some Authur that was visiting. Derek, merely glared at Lydia who in turned glared back at him, as he picked up Stiles and carried him back the area his pack occupied. _

_Peter, the know it all junior and his sister, Laura, the annoying freshman –he was an annoying freshman too-had only stared at him with embarrassment. Stiles had waved at them, and looked at Derek._

_“I can’t see the presenter from here.” he informed Derek._

_Derek ended up standing during that presentation with Stiles on his shoulders._

Derek shook his head; he was going to talk to Paige today. 

When they reached the English class, Stiles waved at the teacher. Derek took his seat after making sure Stiles was settled. During the class, Stiles worked on his homework occasionally reminding Derek to make sure to capitalize the first letters in his sentence. 

Derek only nodded, and continued writing his two page essay on the book they had read last week. As he wrote he planned, after his last class he could drop Stiles off with his mother, attend his basketball meeting and draw Paige out from the orchestra room. He also needed to keep this hidden, his uncle would be at the meeting too. 

He looked at Stiles who was carefully erasing an error on his paper. Derek smiled, proud that Stiles was bright for his age, Stiles smiled back at him. 

“Derek, do you want to see the new episode of Batman with me, please?” Stiles asked. Tilting his head to the side he blinked his eyes. Derek felt a little bit special as Stiles attempted to flirt with him. 

“It comes on tomorrow?” Derek asked, at Stiles nod, Derek agreed to go. The rest of the day went well, as it always did. At the end of the school day, Derek walked Stiles to the library. 

Derek would occasionally squeeze Stiles hand as they walked to the library; he knew it had always amused Stiles. Mrs. Stilinski was waiting for them; she smiled pleasantly and took Stiles backpack from Derek. 

“He has practice today.” Stiles whined to him mother still not releasing Derek’s hands. Not that Derek was letting go either. Stiles turned to stare at Derek and hugged him. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow and we have the new episode of Batman to see.” Derek assures Stiles. 

Stiles nods and slowly detangles himself from Derek and heads towards his mother, who smiles and waves goodbye to Derek. In his rush, he misses the poster two students are hanging up, declaring book club open from 6pm – 8pm.  
……….

Derek had planned it perfectly. 

He made it to practice where his uncle captain of the team, looked at him a little surprised. 

“Where is your shadow?” Peter teased. 

Derek glared and rolled his eyes, “I have something to do after the meeting so can we start?” 

Peter tilted his head, one eyebrow raised as he studied him. Derek felt himself tense; Peter had a bad habit of getting involved with things that weren’t any of his business. Peter smiled liked he figured it out, and clapped his hands on Derek’s shoulders harshly. Peter said nothing, and turned still smiling. 

Derek knew this wouldn’t end well for him. Derek ignored the chill that ran down his spine as he listened to Peter go over the game schedule and when try outs were for JV. Once it was over Derek headed over to the Paige, at least he was before Boyd and Isaac followed him out. 

“So are you going to do it?” Isaac asked, to loudly and excitedly. 

Derek just knew Peter was listening in, he glowered at Isaac. “What is Derek supposed to be doing?” he hissed. 

“Going to talk to Paige, well he will try to talk to Paige.” Boyd cleared up. Derek glowered at him too, “Is Stiles at home?” Derek’s response was to glower harder. Boyd sighed, “Stiles is going to be upset and when he’s upset you act out, like a crazy person.” 

“I do not act like a crazy person, and I, Derek have somewhere to be.” He announced before walking away. Isaac and Boyd looked at each other and followed Derek to the orchestra room. 

Peter smiled as he texted his niece, letting her know the latest gossip about Derek.   
…………

Paige was in the orchestra room practicing, emphasis on the **was** , she had been practicing when she heard the sound of yelling and something being thrown at the wall. She took in a deep breath, annoyance the only thing she was feeling. She opened the door and glared, three boys were playing basketball in the hallway. The hallway right outside the orchestra room door. 

“I’m trying to practice.” She hissed, “Isn’t there an open gym you can use.” 

Derek smiled; Paige was now talking to him. He continued to bounce the ball, showing off his skills to impress her as, Isaac and Boyd now kept watch in the hallway. Derek wanted to see if she would chase him, he liked a challenge and he felt for certain that she would be one. 

“If you can get the ball I’ll stop.” He challenged. 

She stared at him and walked closer to him, he continued to bounce the ball, moving away from her. He wanted her to chase him, and she was. 

Boyd and Isaac were making sure the hallway was clear when Stiles seemed to just appear. He looked at the two of them, turned towards the noise of the bouncing ball, frustrated noises and Derek’s laugh. 

“You don’t wanna know.” Isaac started. 

Boyd looked at the annoyed glance Stiles gave them, and back to Isaac who nodded and pointed to where Derek was. Stiles walked past them, and the where Derek was playing keep away with Paige. 

“Derek!” Stiles shrieked. 

Derek turned quickly, accidentally bouncing the ball to hard and losing control as it bounced off the floor a wall and into Paige’s face. Paige yelled, Stiles shrieked again rushing towards Derek. His friends turned and ran. 

The ball bounced harmlessly to Stiles feet. Stiles looked at Paige and gasped, there was blood streaming from her nose. Derek turned him away; he had heard the bone break. 

“I’m sorry.” Derek tried. 

Paige just looked at him, her hand covering her nose as her blood and tears. He heard someone running, there was his uncle, coming to make the whole situation worse. 

“What did you do?” Peter asked as he passed him and went to check on Paige. 

“It was an accident!!” Came Stiles muffled cry of defense as he kept his head pressed against Derek’s side. 

“Of course, it was.” Peter agreed with Stiles as he made his way to Paige’s side. “Hi, it’s going to be okay.” He told Paige smiling at her as he calmed her, using all his charming personality. “Let me take a look at your nose, I know some basic aid.” 

Paige looked at Peter, “You’re one of the lifeguards at the pool.” 

Derek raised his eyebrow, his hand stroking Stiles hair to calm him down. 

Peter smiled and teased, “Yes, I am. I’m the attractive one.” 

She blushed at Peters teasing, and Derek’s eyebrows rose even higher because what was happening here. Stiles let out a sniffle; Derek looked down at him and smiled. 

“It was an accident, you know you are not supposed to play in the hallways, someone could hurt.” 

Derek nodded looking back as his uncle flirted with Paige while taking her pain away. Peter turned back at Derek but didn’t address him, “That’s very true Stiles. Derek should have been playing basketball in the gym.”

Stiles nodded as he hugged Derek. 

Paige was too busy staring at Peter like he was the most amazing thing on the planet.

#### Later

Derek sat in the backseat of his uncle’s car feeling like the world was against him. Peter was driving Stiles home as well, Derek rolled his eyes. Before Paige had left she had given Peter her number, it was in his uncles pocket. Peter was looking too amused at the situation, Stiles was desperately clutching Derek’s hand reminding him that it was alright; he would be his witness that it was accident. 

“It was an accident.” Peter agreed, “And Stiles will testify to the sheriff’s department. “

“I will!” Stiles swore. 

Derek sighed and squeezed Stiles hand. 

End chapter 1


End file.
